Over voltage protection is a basic requirement for switching regulators to insure the safety of components in some extreme conditions. So in switching regulators, it is needed to detect the output voltage. However, when the output (load) has a reference ground different to the control chip, an auxiliary-winding or some external components on the output side is needed to detect the output voltage, which increases cost and complicates the external circuit.